Only One in Color
by Valina
Summary: Gift Fic- When Optimus and Bumblebee get stuck in an abandoned Sumdac mine, what could they possibly do to pass the time before they're freed? And is there something more to it? WARNING: STICKY, rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Happy late Birthday, Lizzleby. I love you, dear, and I hope you love this story. Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner, but you know... stress with moving and all that.  
And I hope any other readers enjoy it too! :3 Please read and review.**

**Also, your reviews determine whether or not this is continued, so... let me know what you think!**

**Time units: Megacycle: 1 hour, Cycle: roughly 1 minute, Nanoklik: 0.8 seconds, Astrosecond: about 1 full second.**

* * *

Base was unusually quiet that day. Each bot was busy with his own interests, Sari was staying at Sumdac tower; her father was ill, she needed to stay behind and take care of him, she'd said. Prowl was meditating in his room, Bumblebee had his aft parked right in front of the television, playing one of his racing games, Bulkhead was painting, Ratchet was in the med-bay, doing research on some sort of new mechanical virus, and Optimus Prime was idly watching monitors, absentmindedly looking out for any Decepticon signals.

Cycles slowly ticked past, none of the bot's leaving their 'posts' for any reason. Bumblebee, of course, grew bored with his game and began complaining, tossing the controller from his hands while standing up, "Man, when are we ever gonna get a _break_ from this lag!" he whined as he abandoned his video game and nonchalantly made his way over to where Optimus was sitting, helm in his hand, glancing from monitor to monitor distractedly.

"Something will break, Bumblebee, I have a feeling," Optimus replied softly as he spared the other bot a glance from the corner of his optic.

The yellow mech was standing merely a few feet away, servos on his slim hips, looking across the monitors as well, as if scowering at the screens would turn up _something_. Optimus caught sight of the black fingers splayed lightly across yellow pelvic armor, admiring the slenderness of them, the way they bent so gently. The thought fled his processor when the mech next to him spoke, "I really hope you're right, 'cause I don't think I can take any more boredom," the yellow speed-demon commented and turned around to place his aft right on the desk to the left of his leader. The stone furniture wobbled a bit with the weight, making the monitors shake.

It was just as his aft connected that an alarm started buzzing, nearly sending Optimus vaulting backwards from his chair and making Bumblebee fly off of the desk, arms flailing as he let out a cry. The alarm had scared the slag out of both of them.

They regained their bearings just as the other members of the team ran out from their respective rooms in the back of the base. The blue and red mech stood slowly, for it was one of the higher monitors that was blinking and beeping.

"Where is it located?" Prowl asked as he approached Bumblebee and Optimus, eager to get out and stop whatever Decepticon forces might be at work.

Their leader leaned in a little closer to the screen, "One of the Sumdac mining tunnels, it looks like," he said and quickly turned around, "but I can't exactly pinpoint it. There are multiple tunnels in that area, we'll need to split up."

"Of course," Bumblebee said, throwing his arms up into the air, "and I'll probably end up getting paired with—"

"Prowl, you, Ratchet and Bulkhead work together, while Bumblebee and I pair up. Clear?" Optimus said and gave his team a sweeping glance before his optics fell on the smallest mech.

"…you."

Optimus let a small, sly smile split his faceplates.

Ratchet's angry voice came from his new position in front of the large shutter door, "C'mon, let's get a move on! We could lose that signal any nanoklik!" he yelled before transforming and taking off, leaving a small cloud of dust behind him.

None of the other teammates said a word as they too, transformed and rolled out of base.

-

Blitzwing stood atop one of the many mineshafts that Isaac Sumdac owned, Lugnut a short distance behind him, "Vhen zose puny Autobots come looking for uz, zey vill never even know vhat hit zem!" Hothead shouted as he glanced back to his partner in crime, making sure that he was ready with the large boulder they planned on dropping over the entrance of the mine they were waiting on top of.

"Zey von't az long az you _actually_ hit zhem! Ahahahaha!" Random chimed as he caught a glimpse of the red and blue fire truck peeking out from the trees.

"Get ready, Lugnut," Icy ordered calmly and turned back to his Decepticon partner as he pushed the huge boulder closer to the entrance of the cave. The pair hid behind the vast rock as best they could, waiting for the opportune moment to let it drop and crush their Autobot enemies beneath.

------

With Bumblebee flanking his right, Optimus Prime drove through the forest full of numerous Sumdac mines, tires kicking up snow as they sped through the trees. He tried his best to pinpoint where the signal was coming from. Finally, after a few cycles, he discovered the mine where it was centered was only a hundred yards away, "It's this one Bumblebee, on the left," he called to his partner.

"Right behind you, boss-bot." the little yellow compact replied and followed behind the fire truck as they veered left. Neither of them paid any attention to the giant boulder perched precariously at the very top of the entrance of the mine. It was just a part of the landscape, right?

It wasn't until they had driven into the dark, abandoned mine that they noticed it as it crashed to the earth behind them, trapping them in the darkness.

"Slag!" Bumblebee called as he skidded around to face the front of the cave before transforming back into his robot mode. Optimus was not far behind, transforming as well. The two walked slowly back to the now sealed off mineshaft opening, "Think we can move it?"

Optimus narrowed his optics, and raised his arms to place his servos on the large rock and he pushed. It didn't budge. Bumblebee came up on his left and started pushing as well; still, the rock didn't move.

They were stuck.

"Oh, slag!" Bumblebee cried, sounding panicked "How are we gonna get out?" What if they never escaped? They would rust in this dark, empty cave and he would have nothing to do to pass the time, either! The yellow bot let an annoyed grumble out of his vocalizer as he turned and placed his back against the boulder before sliding down its face, defeated.

Optimus watched him, slim legs spreading, head falling back against the makeshift wall that now blocked their one way out. He shook his head gently, as if trying to toss the image out of his processor, "We'll need Bulkhead's wrecking-balls to get us out of here, I'll comm them." He said and tried to open a link. All he got was static. He narrowed his optics once again in frustration and vented a sigh. Was Primus playing some cruel joke on them?

"…I can't get through."

Bumblebee groaned again, turning to look up at his commander, completely uncaring for the other bot, "Great! Now I'm stuck in a dark, dinky, boring cave with y—"

Optimus was giving him a death glare. Bumblebee's expression softened almost immediately.

"Alright, alright, sorry, boss-bot," the small yellow mech said and looked up to his leader's face with wide eyes.

"I don't want to be here any more than you do, Bumblebee," the blue and red mech said softly and lowered himself down onto the rocky floor of the mine, "But we just have to wait until they come looking for us. It must be mineral deposits that are interfering with our comm-links."

Bee looked like he could start leaking from the optics like Sari did when she was sad, "We'll never get out! They'll never come looking for us!" he whined, throwing his head back against the boulder again, and echo sounding through the dark prison. Optimus just sat at stared at the despondent bot, "It's so boring in here, what am I going to do until they FINALLY notice we're gone?" he cried, optics off-lined.

Optimus merely sat, trying to formulate a way out. But the mine looked small; this had to be the only way in or out. And there was no way they could dig through rock. Waiting was the only thing they could do. His vents heaved a sigh as he turned his attention away from the whining bot a few feet next to him up to the black ceiling of the cave. His optics didn't light very much in front of him, "Calm down, Bumblebee. We can't afford to waste any more energy than necessary." He said calmly before offlining his optics and getting lost in his thoughts.

His team would come for them, knowing where they were and not seeing them. The soonest he knew they could find them was maybe by the time the sun set—at least that's as soon as he was _hoping_ for. All he and Bumblebee could do was wait. Optimus thought of how it was too bad that he and Bumblebee didn't have more in common, or that he didn't really know more of what the small yellow mech liked; if he did, they could possibly carry on an interesting conversation… Or was this a perfect time to _start_ trying to find out more about the other bot? For now, Optimus knew all he could do was wait in the silence; he didn't feel much like starting an interaction. He was more exasperated than anything.

Being caught in the mine almost reminded him of the position Sentinel had gotten him and Elita-1 in all those stellar cycles ago.

And remembering that made him remember Elita… Optimus missed her, he wouldn't lie. He could almost say that he was a little jealous of the relationship her and Sentinel seemed to have before she had been turned techno-organic. But there was nothing he could do about it now, no way to get the old Elita back. She—_and_ Sentinel--hated him, and probably would for the rest of the time they were online, for a stupid mistake he made. He didn't care so much about what the Elite Guard member thought of him now, but he missed what he and Elita had. Thank Primus it never got very far, otherwise he knew it would hurt so much more.

Bumblebee's voice interrupted his reminiscing, "…what are you thinking about, Boss-bot?" he asked.

Optimus onlined his optics and turned his head to look at his partner, glowing blue optics meeting glowing blue optics, "Just…" he paused, almost afraid of what the younger bot's response would be. He'd never told anybot about how he felt for Elita.

Bumblebee's optics seemed almost concerned as he leaned a little bit closer to the mech a few feet beside him, "…Just what?" he asked again, genuinely curious.

Silence hung for a few more nanokliks.

"…an old love." Optimus finally replied as he turned his gaze down to the floor.

Bumblebee's optics narrowed. An old love? He'd never seen his commander in more than a leader-subordinate light, and imagining him being in love was… well, nearly impossible. He took in the sight of the pained look on the red and blue bot's faceplates and frowned a bit; it must still be painful for him. He wanted to know more, but wouldn't press. So he asked open-endedly if Optimus wanted to elaborate, "Do you… wanna tell me more?" he asked softly, looking over the larger form of his commander momentarily before meeting his dimmed blue hues.

The Autobot considered for a few astroseconds before shaking his helm, still looking at the rocky ground. "I think I'd just rather forget for now" was his simple reply.

Bumblebee was silent for a while as he thought about it, about love. Being young, he'd never had the feeling before, but he'd heard a few stories about it, about how wonderful it felt, and even fewer whisperings of the physical aspect that came with it. He was curious about that, but not overly interested. He knew that if the situation arose, he would only do so with two bots. Prowl…or Optimus. Prowl because he thought he might have some sort of feelings for him, and he trusted him more than he gave off, and Optimus because he respected and trusted him; Bee knew neither of them would do anything to hurt him, not on purpose. He felt bad for making his commander upset.

"I'm…" he paused and turned his attention down to the ground, examining a rather small pebble, "I'm sorry." It was all he could offer the older mech.

Optimus looked back to the smaller bot, turning his head to the side a bit, optics dimming further, "It's alright, Bumblebee, there's nothing you can do about it now, and it's obviously not your fault." He replied and sat up a little higher against the boulder, making himself more comfortable.

The yellow bot a few feet away really was sweet. He was just more naïve than anything else, still young and had a bit too much energy. Yet Optimus thought it was cute. Of course, he was curious as to what it would be like to be with Bumblebee, to have him squirming beneath him, letting out delicious little noises at his touches. The thought made his internals heat up a bit. Yes, he'd never been with a mech that much younger, or smaller than him, in truth, he would probably be taking the bot's virginity—something he wasn't sure he was worthy of doing. Not unless Bumblebee loved him, trusted him and wanted to be with him in the long run. And Optimus wasn't going to get his hopes up with that, even in the future.

His vents heaved another sigh as he let his optics offline again. It was silent for a long time, nearly a megacycle, Optimus figured, with Bumblebee tracing patterns in the dirt on the ground and letting out the occasional annoyed groan, and with Optimus fading in and out of a light recharge. His processor was all over the place, and he was trying to ignore the hunger he was beginning to feel. The others would come for them eventually; it was just a matter of when, and what to do until then.

Bumblebee shifted a little closer to his commander, sitting up all the way against the boulder, his head thunked on the hard surface. The movement made Optimus online his optics and turn to momentarily look at his companion. The yellow mech looked back, and they locked optics for a second before the younger one looked away, "You've got some rocks in your neck seams, you know," he commented nonchalantly and shifted his eyes in the other direction.

Optimus sat up a bit and turned his head, trying to see if he could catch sight of the pesky little pebbles, "Really?" They must have fallen from the ceiling of the cave when the boulder crashed to the earth. He couldn't even feel them. The fire truck brought his servo up to pick at one of the seams in his neck, without much luck.

Bumblebee watched him fumble for a few nanokliks before scooting even closer to the bot a few feet away from him, "Here, let me?" he asked as he raised his servo as if he would pick them out and met gazes with his commander. It was the least he could do...

Optimus didn't think much of it, besides the fact that he was rather sensitive on his neck, he could ignore it for the sake of preventing rubble from getting into his systems. Right?

"Yeah," the red and blue mech replied and turned his head to allow Bumblebee access.

The first touch was nothing, just fingers trying to grasp at small dust. The slim digits moved along the seam that ran the length of where Optimus' neck met his shoulder, picking and flicking at the dust. The Prime just kept his gaze to the left, catching movements out of the corner of his right optic that were Bumblebee leaning in closer to get a better look. He tried to ignore the small spike in temperature the contact caused; if his fans kicked on… he would feel awful for letting himself get overheated over something that was supposed to be innocent and helpful.

The nearer the yellow mech got to the back of his neck, the more nervous he got—it was closer to the most sensitive spot. He contained his little jerks of nervous at the touches and dug his fingers into the dirt, the only thing running through his processor was how much he hoped no pebbles had settled there.

Bumblebee bit his glossa as he accidentally brushed wires he hadn't meant to, hoping against all hope that his mistake didn't make helping his leader awkward. His hopes died violently when he felt the larger mech shiver the slightest beneath the servo just barely touching the cables. He widened his optics in shock and looked up to his commander's face—screwed up in an effort to retain the small jolts of pleasure he'd been receiving. The yellow mech felt guilty, and almost panicked in his sudden realization, "I-I'm sorry, Boss-bot, I really didn't mean—"

His commander's servo landing on his plated thigh cut him off, "D-don't stop…"

The fire truck knew it was probably wrong, and that he should have just told Bee it was okay, and they'd move on, but something told him that it was alright, that some part of the little yellow bot wanted this.

Little did he know, he was right.

Bumblebee's frame shook at the words—that meant he wanted it too, right? The young mech nodded in response, even though Optimus didn't see; it was moreso encouragement for himself. He stroked the tips of his fingers against the wires again and reveled in the outright shudder that ran down the other mech's frame.

The yellow compact could definitely get used to this, even if the nervousness was starting to make him shake the slightest. He'd never done anything like this before, and all he had to go by were the few stories he heard about on Cybertron…and the fact that knowing he could make Optimus react in such a way made his internal temperature rise a considerable amount and his spark pulse faster.

He wanted to make Optimus feel good.

Bumblebee brushed the wires again and again, each fleeting touch sent another jolt through his commander's frame until the sound of cooling fans sputtering to life filled the cavern, halting all movement and making both of the bot's faceplates heat.

Optimus slowly gained his bearings in the stillness, and turned his head to look at the mech next to him. Glowing blue optics stared into glowing blue optics in the embarrassment before the larger bot spoke, "Bumblebee—"

The younger mech's words flowed out of his vocal processor like an energon dispenser as he turned his ashamed gaze to the ground, "I'll stop, I mean, I'm sure I can't be that good. I've never done anything like this before, and I don't want to accidentally hurt you. I don't want things to be weird—"

"Bumblebee!" the red and blue mech spat out, sitting up now while raising a servo to place his index finger on the bottom of Bee's chin. He lifted the other's head slowly so that they could make optic contact again as he spoke. Was this the right thing to do? Should he just stop right now while they were ahead? Some little voice in the back of his processor told him no, to keep going, "Just…calm down. Sit in my lap," he added softly and straightened himself up against the boulder his back was resting on.

Bumblebee watched his commander as he got himself comfortable, spreading his legs to allow the smaller mech a place to sit before crawling over Optimus' outstretched right leg to take his seat. He wanted this, whatever it was that Optimus had in mind, he wanted it, even though he was starting to shake with anticipation. He trusted the older mech, and knew that he would not hurt him.

And Optimus would never dream of hurting the little bot.

Bumblebee rested his back against the chassis of his commander, the nervousness he felt had not dissipated. Heat passed between the two aroused bots, one more than the other, and the smaller one got himself comfortable in his spot. Wiggling a bit to get nestled in, his head resting just at the windshield of the other. It was rather comfortable, he decided, and he felt himself start to relax as Optimus' vents heaved a sigh.

The fire truck's large hand came to rest on Bumblebee's chassis, and the yellow bot let his optics offline, immediately falling into the gentle pleasure the contact brought. Optimus trailed his hand up and down slowly, metal fingers scraping against a glass windshield and a metal chassis. He dipped his head down next to the younger bot's left audio receptor and whispered into it gently, "Relax, Bee…" before flicking his glossa out to trace the sensor there.

Bumblebee arched himself into the hand that rested on his plating and his own fans whirred to life. The heat travelling through his circuitry felt wonderful, as well as the glossa that caused it. He wanted more.

Optimus grinned the slightest and felt heat course through his own internals before he leaned his head down even further to touch his glossa to the sensitive wires that rested in his neck. Metal, oil-slicked glossa met wire and the smaller bot arched again, a feeble whimper being torn from his vocal processor as his servo found Optimus' thigh to grab on to; his lithe fingers trembling in anticipation.

The larger bot moved his glossa in loving circles and patterns over the expanse of neck that was of easy access to him, while his servo slid a little lower, now gliding just above Bumblebee's codpiece, tracing small shapes around the heated, sensitive metal. Bumblebee whimpered again at the ministrations and gripped harder onto the metal in his grasp. Primus, it just felt too _good_. He almost couldn't wait to return the favor to the older mech.

Optimus took a few smaller cables into his mouth and sucked gently while swirling his glossa on the plastic insulation and reveled in the response it got out of Bumblebee. The smaller bot pressed his head back into the heated chassis and shuttered his optics tightly, fans working double speed to try to cool off his rapidly overheating body. He tried as hard as he could to press himself harder into the glossa that was making static jump across his circuits.

More. He wanted more.

"O-Optimus…" he said softly, bucking up his codpiece into the servo that trailed ever-so-lightly there. The fire truck let out a soft grunt in arousal and slipped the very tips of his servo just past the seam, into the hip-joint, toying gently with the small wires and cables there.

Bumblebee jerked and arched again, letting a whimper vocalize before saying the larger mech's name again. The way he said it made the mech pleasuring him heat up more and press a little harder, so close to the prizes that lay just beneath the heated metal plating. He loved it, and rewarded the yellow compact.

The little mech reached up a servo and placed his fingers gently against the sensitive wires that rested in Optimus' neck and tentatively trailed them up and down, earning another groan in his audio processor. The anticipation was making Bumblebee shake now, on top of the sensations that his commander's fingers toying just beneath his codpiece, and his glossa stroking multiple wires and cables in his slim neck were making erupt from his spark. Optimus was searching for an overly-sensitive sensor node that might be hiding amongst the cords.

He prodded the tip of his silver, slicked glossa in between a few tightly clustered cables and brushed against what he was looking for. In return, Bumblebee shook violently and moaned, tightening his grip on his commander's neck wires, the electricity that danced over his circuits made his audio receptors buzz. The pleasured sounds were music to Optimus' ears and he increased his servo's pace, stroking taught wires and metal joints while his glossa flicked almost continuously over the small, bud-like node he'd found. The small frame he held in his arms began to shiver almost constantly Bumblebee gripped almost painfully onto the cluster of wires his servo had found in the larger mech's neck, moans and whimpers escaping his vocalizer.

It felt so good, but Bumblebee wanted more; the servo was so close to his port and cord, it made him ache. He bucked up again in a silent plea, extremely aware of how his port was beginning to drip lubricant; he was afraid it would start to leak out and make a mess, and tried to clench it closed, without much luck. He only succeeded in making a bit dribble out, and he scrunched his faceplates up in embarrassment.

The little mech never thought in a million stellar cycles he'd be in the lap of his commander, even if he hadn't even been online that long. He felt more safe and taken care of than he ever had in his life cycle, and he didn't want it to end.

Optimus finally thought it was time enough for things to be taken further, and very slowly removed his right servo from Bumblebee's hip joint. He brought his left around and placed both of them on either side of the smaller bot's codpiece, thumb and index finger resting right on the clasps that held it on, ready to remove it at any second. He needed to make sure that Bumblebee was making a logical decision first, that he wasn't jumping into it for the sake of just being able to do it. Optimus would feel horrible for taking his first time with him not being completely aware of what he wanted.

"Bumblebee," he started, removing his helm from the little bot's neck before leaning into his left audio receptor, "Answer me something, before we continue."

The yellow mech turned his head the slightest bit, leaning it into Optimus' almost lovingly, "What, Boss-bot?" he asked, voice laced with static, unshuttering his optics slowly to catch the only thing he could see in the immense darkness of the mine: his commander's glowing blue optics.

The Prime kept Bumblebee's gaze as he spoke, "Are you completely sure this is what you want…?" he asked softly and waited for the response. Optimus wanted this more than anything he'd wanted in a long time, he wanted to make the bot that he thought was a beautiful little pain in the aft feel good, he wanted to protect him and make him happy. It shocked him that he thought like that, but he could deny it no more than he could deny that he was an Autobot.

Bee thought for a few nanokliks, weighing the pros and cons in his processor silently, trying to contain the shivers that still coursed through his frame from the previous touches. The fingers resting on his codpiece nearly made him nervous, but he knew that if he told Optimus that he didn't really want it, he would stop; his commander was commendable, and respected everybot, even if they didn't deserve it. That thought brought an image of a yelling Sentinel to his processor's optic.

Shaking the thought from his head, Bumblebee cycled a sigh through his vents and shuttered his optics a few times, "Yes. I'm sure, Optimus. I…I trust you." He vocalized softly before slowly leaning himself back against the vast chassis of the bot that held him, relaxing into his arms, as if to punctuate his answer.

Optimus smiled for a moment before swiftly unclasping the littler bot's codpiece and placing it soundlessly to the ground beside them. The little yellow mech shook in anticipation and his fans whirred faster. No other bot had seen that part of him before, and he was nervous. The blue and red mech could feel the smaller bot's tension, and he smiled again and planted a small kiss just below Bumblebee's audio receptor before speaking, "It's okay," vocalized softly before dipping his longest finger just over the opening of the smaller bot's port, momentarily ignoring the cord that stood happily pressing into the yellow bot's lower midsection.

Bumblebee arched into him again and cried out. Primus, that felt so _wonderful_. Now he understood what all the fuss was about. More, he wanted more, he wanted to feel Optimus' smooth, long finger again, and inside, brushing the plethora of sensor nodes that made their home there. The younger bot felt like all of his components were aflame, and electric crackles could be head echoing through the mine. The red and blue mech brushed against the small opening again, letting out an aroused sound in time with Bumblebee's; his noises were making the older mech's processor begin to haze, unable to think of anything besides the pleasured sounds and the overeating body he cradled in his lap.

Bumblebee started to find himself growing frustrated at the teasing touches, and almost opened his mouth to say something, but Optimus silence him by permanently placing the tip of the teasing digit against the slicked opening before moving it up and down ever so gently. The yellow mech threw his head back once again and let out a keening whine. Oh, slag, it felt so much better then when he'd ever done it to himself.

"Opimusss…" he hissed and brought his right servo back down to grab a hold of the metal-plated thigh next to his again. He shivered at feeling how warm it was. Optimus…was overheating, and he he'd hardly touched him the past decacycle. The thought made his fans work that much faster while trying to cool his sparking systems. His commander was overheating just from the noises his touches were causing him. Oh, Primus, if that didn't make him more self-aware of his actions…

The red and blue bot grinned and shuddered a bit before increasing the pace of his finger, wanting to make the little mech in his arms call his name again.

It wasn't long before Bumblebee was doing just that, over and over again as the energy built up, threatening to release in overload. Optimus' finger was thoroughly coated in Bumblebee's lubricants as he moved it up and down the opening, stopping only a few times to barely press the tip of the digit inside before pulling it back out and resuming his previous ministrations. The small frame was shaking in his lap, "Optimus… I'm…"

The larger mech wasted no time in stopping and turning the smaller mech around in his arms, earning a surprised yelp from Bumblebee's vocalizer. What was he doing? Why did he stop? Bumblebee was filled with a new sort of irritated anticipation as he was slowly laid down on to the ground in front of Optimus. So now all he could see was the vague outline of the upper half of his commander and the glow of his slightly arousal-dimmed optics, his port dripping, cord aching, and entire frame shaking as his path to overload was brought to an abrupt stop.

He shuttered his optics tightly and spoke, annoyed, "Alright, what are you planni—"

His bratty complaint was cut off by the replacement of Optimus' finger with his slicked glossa.

The slim yellow mech arched almost completely off the ground as the immense pleasure crackled over his circuitry and coursed through his fuel lines, heating him faster than anything he'd ever felt. He called out his pleasurer's name and followed it with drawn out whine.

The fire truck's vents heaved as he brought both of his servos up to rest on the warm metal plates of the small bot's thighs, holding him down without really holding him. He dipped his fingers into the seams and bundles of wire that were nestled in the lithe limbs, sending extra jolts of electricity jumping through Bumblebee's insides.

Optimus plunged his glossa in as far as he could get it, searching amongst all of the other sensor nodes for a super sensitive one that he could possibly reach with his glossa. He lapped at the lubricants that leaked out, tasting of sweet, yet tangy oil. It had been a long while since he'd had the sensation on his glossa and he hadn't realize how much he'd missed it. Or how much he missed pleasuring another bot. The noises he was pulling from the shuddering mech below him were delightful, and it sent pulses dancing through his systems and around his spark; the pleasured warmth one feels when being touched by another washed through him, without him even being touched. Just knowing that he could make that slim little yellow speed demon moan his name and arch up to meet his touches was enough to make his processor haze over. If Optimus had had any doubts about doing this again, they fled when he heard his designation being called yet again, only this time, there was something different about it, something deeper than just the lust and pleasure he knew Bumblebee was feeling.

_Desire, need… admiration? _He sounded utterly lost in the sensations and as if his life depended on overloading.

Slowly, he was shaking out of Optimus' grasp with every swipe and prod of his glossa, and with that, the larger bot thought that it was finally time to bring Bee's glorious torture to an end.

The fire truck slowly pulled away and ran his silver glossa over his lips to gather up whatever he had missed previously and brought his right servo back to the slick opening, resting his longest finger against it gently.

The little bot who had until that time been crying out, arching up and shaking against the dusty floor of the mine had now onlined his optics and gazes with the blue ones hovering over him at the loss of the most wondrous sensation. He'd been almost there, but of course, his commander had to stop again.

The brat in him reared its ugly helm, growing so frustrated it was becoming painful. He circuits buzzed, his audials rang and the smell of hot oil filled the mine, "Are you just going to keep stopping? Because if you are, then—" he tried to snap angrily, but Optimus once again had to cut him off and make his words turn into a garbled scream as his port was filled so delightfully by a long, smooth, metal finger.

Optimus said nothing, made no sound, merely let a coy grin cut his face as he slowly, gently, prodded around for the 'sweet spot' he'd failed at locating with his glossa.

He wasn't just going to overload Bumblebee, he was going to send him reeling into another dimension that consisted of white hot pleasure the likes of which Optimus was sure he'd never experienced before.

Still rubbing and twisting gently, Optimus started to move his finger in and out of the slick opening slowly. At this point, Bumblebee was a whimpering mess, thrashing his helm back and forth while his servo's searched frantically for something, _anything_ to grab on to.

The fire truck noticed and, grin still on his face, he leaned over the smaller mech's upper half, finding his right servo and interlacing it with his left. The yellow mech held on tight and made optic contact with him fleetingly once more before offlining them again, getting lost in the heat that spread quickly throughout his internals, the pleasure building with every slide of his finger.

His commander's digit brushed and rubbed against numerous sensor nodes and taught, slick wires over and over again before he finally found what he was looking for. How had he known he located it? Bumblebee only cried out his name, gripped his servo hard enough to dent some of the plating and arched off of the ground high enough to meet with the hot chassis of the mech above him briefly.

Mission accomplished, the older mech stroked the tip of his finger against the thick cable that was Bumblebee's most sensitive spot over and over again, going from flicking softly to rubbing hard enough to make the yellow mech at his mercy cry out and dig his fingers into the servo he held.

A cycle ticked by before Bumblebee rasped out, vocalizer laced with static at the energy that coursed through his systems, "O-Optimus, please…" he paused to online his optics that flickered with pleasure to catch said bot's own gaze, his blue hues swimming with arousal, desire and…caring, "Don't stop. _Please_."

Optimus only smiled down at him, wondering if the smaller mech would even see it in the intense darkness before pressing the finger sheathed in the lubricated heat of Bumblebee's port against the thick wire hard—not hard enough to hurt, hard enough to cause just the right amount of pleasure—and flicked the digit back and forth.

With the way the little mech cried his name, he knew he was doing right, and he continued until the pleasantly tortured bot overloaded with a harsh scream that died out early due to the offlining of his vocal processor. He shook madly, arching into the finger that was still curling and stroking inside of him, dragging out the feeling as much as possible. His circuits crackled and his Spark pulsed rapidly, warm tingles flooding from the center of his body outward to all of his extremities, knocking him offline for the first time. A bot just couldn't get that much out of self-servicing… Well, at least Bumblebee couldn't.

Optimus held in his own cry of arousal at the sight and sound of Bumblebee below him. He grinned instead and slowly pulled his now lubricant-covered servo away from the opening it was pressing against. _What a mess…_ he thought as he pulled his servo close to his face and examined it closely in the heavy darkness; it was covered in the purple-ish fluid and the scent wafted upwards into his olfactory sensors. The red and blue mech cycled a sigh through his vents and shuttered his optics a few times before poking his glossa out and dragging it along his index finger, catching as much of the sweetly bitter lubricant as he could; there was no other way to be rid of it, and he sure couldn't be found by his subordinates with a lubricant-covered servo.

Task finished, Optimus turned his gaze to the faint shape of the still offline Bumblebee. He smiled. The little bot's vents had calmed considerably, unlike the other mech's who's were still running at full speed, trying to cool the energy crashing through his overheated circuits. He cycled another sigh and decided to take this silent moment to think about what had just transpired. And how completely right it felt. There was no bit of guilt in his processor thinking back on what he'd done. The fire truck had yet to get to the best part, but he knew now that his previous, annoying thoughts of the younger bot were true. He'd loved the way Bumblebee called his name, it made it personal, made it so that he knew there was no one else on the little mech's processor. Optimus knew with that, Bumblebee'd accept what had happened, at the very least. There was still that part of him that wanted the yellow bot to stay, for this to happen again, even though he was almost certain that he couldn't be so lucky. Optimus sincerely hoped that Bee didn't regret this the next solar cycle, the guilt, he knew, if he didn't, would eat him up--he didn't think he could cope with another major mistake.

Though he tried to get himself lost in his thoughts while he waited for the poor little overworked mech a few feet away to awake, the heat and unreleased energy was getting extremely uncomfortable, along with the cord pressing angrily against the codpiece that covered it. Optimus spared another glance to the motionless Bumblebee and smiled before laying himself down on his side onto the dusty earth beside him, a very short distance from the satedly offline bot. He trailed his right servo down his overly-hot chassis, scraping his fingers against his windshield as he shuddered from the touch. The fire truck didn't waste much time with teasing, and fingered the seam near his codpiece momentarily before unclasping and slowly pulling it away. His cord sprang free, pulsing almost painfully and leaking, just as his port was. He shuttered his optics and let a soft moan pass his lips as he wrapped his servo around his taut cord and imagined that it was Bumblebee's smaller servo that was in its place.

The thought sent a warm ripple throughout his body and made his spark swim while he moved his servo up and down languidly, getting caught in the colorful daydream of Bumblebee using his mouth on him, silver glossa leaving a trail of lubricant as it travelled from base to tip before dipping down to sample the fluid dripping from his port. Optimus let out a shuddering moan and tightened his grip at the fantasy occupying his concentration. Electricity started to build again, making his internal components buzz and heat as he started to shake, lost to the world around him.

He didn't notice when Bumblebee came back online, nor could he feel the blue optics that were boring into him. The sight his young optics saw was so erotic, arm moving up and down languorously, mouth opened slightly to allow pleasured sounds to escape, optics shuttered tight as the heat escalated… but he felt more guilty than aroused at the moment for falling offline and leaving his commander in such a state. So, with a sly smile and quiet movements, he leaned over and placed his servo over the larger one that was stroking up and down the cord it tightly held.

Optimus let out a small yelp and his intakes hitched as he onlined his optics again at the sudden smoothness of metal touching his servo. He looked up to see Bumblebee's blue hues gazing into his, and he could vaguely see what looked like a smile on his faceplates.

"Let me…" Bumblebee said softly, voice filled with nerves as he gently pushed away the servo that wasn't his.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to make his commander feel as good as he had, however, it didn't discourage him. The speed-demon was stubborn, and would do all he could to return the wonderful favor. No, he was nervous, not afraid.

The larger servo complied, removing itself from the hot interfacing unit and Optimus let the appendage drape across his lower half. He moaned softly with the slow movement of the other's digits sliding up and down the shaft of his taut cord.

"I tried… to wait for you, but—"

"Shush…" Bumblebee replied and caressed the cord he held faster, making the mech at his mercy now arch off the ground a bit.

The little bot continued this for a few cycles before he noticed Optimus' body trembling harder and the energy in his internals crackling more frequently. It wasn't going to end that quickly. The smaller bot threw his left leg over the lower midsection of the red and blue bot and leaned over to latch on to a few thicker wires that rested in the larger bot's neck. The heat coming off of the body below him travelled straight to his cord and he let out a soft cry. Optimus groaned and held in the desire to move his hips up instinctively as the warming body placed itself so close to his cord.

Bumblebee dragged his glossa all along the sensitive cables in his commander's neck, making his way slowly back to where he'd accidentally brushed the sensitive ones before. He was almost certain that there was where his leader was most sensitive; besides the node hiding in his port. He knew he found it when the fire truck beneath him arched higher and grunted before calling his name softly, "Bumblebee…" his voice sounded strained. His ministrations were slowly getting to him. Good, payback was awful, wasn't it?

The yellow mech flicked his glossa against the sensor node that he'd found, letting a small whimper vocalize close to Optimus' audio receptor, the combination of both made the bigger bot jerk in surprise and arousal as more heat flooded his circuits, causing his arms and legs shiver occasionally at the increasing pleasure.

Bumblebee was better at this than he let on.

His servos rested on Optimus' chassis as he left the node he had been previously doting on and dragged his slick glossa down the larger mech's windshield. The heat coming off of the area above his spark was intense, and Bumblebee almost pulled away. Instead, he passed the spot quickly and made his way lower, pulling moans and muted cries from his commander that he never thought he'd hear in his entire time online. He savored every one, and tried his hardest to make them more desperate.

The sly yellow bot knew that with his next action though, he would have the red and blue mech below him calling his designation again and begging for more. He let an all-too-Bumblebee grin cross his faceplates and tried to push away the nervous that gnawed at his processor with anticipation.

"Optimus…" he whispered as he positioned himself lower, placing his servos on the heated metal thighs that were resting outside of either of his own legs. He tried to ignore the cord that accidentally brushed against his chassis as he moved downwards. _And_ that his own cord was becoming painful with the heat that coursed through his frame anew. He liked the feeling of making his commander experience at least _part_ of what he'd done to him earlier. He just hoped he could make it feel remotely as good as the red and blue mech had.

The fire truck beneath him shuddered again and barely called out his designation in return. Optimus could sense Bumblebee's nervousness as well as his blue optics staring at the cord that stood throbbing and waiting for attention, with the more hidden, dripping port beneath it in an equal amount of pleasurable pain. The scent that came from both burned the younger bot's olfactory sensors in the most delightful way and he tried to focus more on how he was making Optimus feel good _now_, than how he could mess up in the near future.

Cycling a deep intake, Bumblebee leaned down a little more before the older bot's voice stopped him. He looked up to meet the glowing blue orbs that now looked down at him, "Don't be scared, you're doing great, Bumblebee…" he spoke softly, looking into the smaller bot's vibrant, aware optics, "Please…don't stop." As if to punctuate his statement, Optimus lowered the servo resting on his lower chassis and placed it on the black and yellow one resting on his right thigh plating in gentle reassurance.

The yellow mech shuttered his optics a few times and nodded, unsure if his commander could see. He leaned himself over and slowly, tentatively, pressed his glossa past his lips and touched the very tip to the upper underside of Optimus' cord, looking back up to his leader's face to try to gauge his reaction. It was just what Bumblebee was hoping for, a harsh cry and arch off the rocky ground beneath them. It encouraged him even more as Optimus let his head fall back against the earth and offlined his optics.

Bumblebee cycled another deep intake and repeated the action, this time, dragging all of his glossa from the base to the end, pausing to take the very tip into his slick mouth for an astrosecond. His commander's cry and the sound of electricity dancing across circuits warmed his spark and made a whole new wave of heat pass through his systems. Alright, he was doing good so far, how about… the smaller mech dipped his helm lower, taking almost half of Optimus' cord into his mouth and he sucked ever-so-gently, once again, pausing to see what sort of reaction it would elict.

The fire truck held in his buck upwards this time so as not to shove his interfacing cord uncomfortably down the inexperienced Bumblebee's throat and perhaps hurt him. He settled on taking hold of the servo beneath his and crying out the smaller mech's name in rapture. It felt good to have a glossa pleasuring him again after so long—even if it _was_ an inexperienced one--and he silently swore to himself that he wouldn't go so long without feeling it again. The heat that crashed through his circuits was bliss as Bumblebee set a slow, but steady rhythm; up and down languidly while pausing every once in a while to swipe his glossa back and forth a number of times, growing more and more bold.

And was Optimus relieved at that, the sucks and strokes felt delightful, and he could feel himself growing closer and closer to overload. Static jumped through his internals, shivers took hold, his spark quaked with the attention his cord was receiving, wanting some of its own.

Too bad there wouldn't be any sparks involved until later--if there even _was_ a later.

And then, just like that, it all stopped.

Optimus' optics unshuttered promptly as he fumbled his way up into a half-sitting position, resting on his elbows. He was so close! Why…?

"Bumblebee, is everything alright?" he looked down at the yellow bot as best he could through the heavy darkness that permeated the cave. The little bot just looked up at him, it looked like he had a grin on his faceplates, but Optimus couldn't be sure, and he watched as blue optics slowly floated closer to him and he felt the heat coming from the smaller frame that was now nearly on top of him. Next thing he knew he was being yanked upwards, and Bumblebee was falling backwards. Now, his hot, aching frame was overtop of Bumblebee's, their optics locked, lips within kissing distance.

The smaller bot's optics were dancing with desire and an ache he couldn't explain, "Please…" was all he said, and instantly, Optimus knew. He wanted his commander to take his first interface.

Optimus narrowed his optics a bit and rose away from the bot below him, "Are you positive?" he had to ask.

Of course, he was positive! What better bot to do it with? Optimus was commendable, respectable, honest, trustworthy, and understanding. Most of all, Bumblebee knew he would stop if he wanted to, and perhaps that was the most important reason why.

The yellow bot nodded and arched up a bit in offering, accidentally touching the tip of his elongated cord to the lower part of the fire truck's chassis before moaning at the soft contact, "Yeah, I'm positive." and he let a small, reassuring smile grace his faceplates.

Optimus cycled a deep intake and nodded with him before taking hold of his cord and pressing it gently to the dripping opening of Bumblebee's port. The pair both let out a sound of arousal as a new wave of heat washed over them.

The younger mech felt tight, but not as tight as Optimus originally thought; he was a little relieved. So Bumblebee had explored, had he? Good, at least he wouldn't hurt him as bad as if he _hadn't_ been the typical young bot. Optimus pressed on, searching the smaller bot's face for any sign of discomfort or second guessing. He found only hazy pleasure and he sheathed himself a bit deeper, gritting his dentals at the hot slickness that enveloped his cord oh, so slowly.

Just after he was almost halfway in, Bumblebee jerked and his faceplates contorted the slightest bit with discomfort. It didn't hurt much, just was more odd feeling than what he was used to.

But of course, his commander had to overreact, "Are you alright, Bumblebee? Should I stop?" fear and guilt was etched all over his visage. He knew he shouldn't be doing this…

The small yellow mech resisted the urge to shake his helm and roll his optics, "Please, don't stop… I'm just not used to it." He replied and offlined his optics while he relaxed, concentrating on the pleasure that slowly being filled brought. The red and blue mech distracted him with a kiss—the first one of the whole encounter, but apparently, not Bumblebee's first. Their lips moved dreamily against each other, glossas swiping hungrily, but gently, tasting each other in the most wonderful way. Dentals nipped at lip and glossa tenderly, and the younger bot was easily distracted from the activity taking place between his legs. Before long, Optimus was sheathed in Bumblebee's lubricated port, the other's cord was resting gently against his lower chassis.

At last, the kiss was broken and the larger bot moved, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in, brushing against the smaller bot's cord in the process. Optimus let out a low, shuddering moan while Bumblebee cried out a long, whining keen. Oh, Primus, it felt so _good,_ so much better than just the finger or two he was used to, and almost better than the glossa that was there a megacycle ago.

Eventually, a steady pace was set, the larger red and blue bot thrusting in and out slowly, the ribbed wires of Bumblebee's port stroking his cord delightfully, while the rounded tip brushed lightly against the younger bot's inner sweet spot. It was enough to make the little yellow mech a shivering mess, the built up energy that was racing through his systems trying to relieve itself as sparks that crackled across his circuits and jumped to Optimus' chassis with little pops.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his commander's neck and whimpered when Optimus latched on to a bundle of wires that were nestled in his neck, biting gently and licking harshly, doing anything he could to get the yellow bot back to the heightened state he was in before.

"Bumblebee…" he hoarsed out, voice laden with static with the heat coursing through his insides, centering on his spark. It felt too wondrous, the small bot's port, the way he held on for dear life to the older bot that was pleasuring him, the way that with each thrust and sweep over his most sensitive spot he let out a whimper that would occasionally carry his commander's name. Optimus' processor was hazed as overload hung just out of reach—he knew that Bumblebee overloading before him would send him rocketing over the edge, but he needed to get the younger bot there faster.

So, still suckling the cables he held in his mouth, he arched his midsection so that he could bring his right servo down and wrap it over the little bot's cord to help him along. The heat that was coming off of it was immense, and it made Optimus' spark tremble in its casing.

Whispering the yellow mech's name again, he moved his servo upwards, then back down, pace fast, but grip gentle. Bumblebee arched up and cried his commander's name, letting it die out into another drawn out moan.

"Harder," Bumblebee rasped, optics screwed shut, mouth open the slightest. The red and blue bot complied and tightened his grip, grunting softly as he tried his best to get the whimpering mech below him to reach his peak soon.

"Overload, Bumblebee… for me, please," Optimus said almost too softly into the smaller bot's audio processor before burying his faceplates into the warmed cords of the yellow mech's neck again, flicking his glossa out again to taste them.

The yellow compact arched up again, spark pulsing sporadically, heat travelling all throughout his systems. The friction was delightful, and the cord that was pressing hard into him was almost constantly stimulating the hidden spot inside him. Soon, so soon…

And just like that, it was over. The heat peaked in Bumblebee's circuits, wracking his frame and causing him to shake and arch his back struts into the chassis that was over him. Fluid spilt from his cord and dripped from his port; he let out a strangled cry that molded into Optimus' name as he tightened almost painfully around the cord inside him.

Mere astroseconds after he overloaded, Optimus followed with a moan that cut off in the middle from him offlining his vocalizer. His thrusts erratic, strokes of his servo uneven, now coated in Bumblebee's fluid, he overloaded, filling the smaller bot with his own fluid and biting down on the cords he held in his mouth.

He managed to pull clumsily out of the smaller bot before he offlined, completely unknowing of if the mech he just interfaced with had done the same.

------

He awoke an unknown amount of time later to the sound of an explosion. Terrified, he shot up off the ground, aft still planted though, and onlined his optics swiftly to find that he had been cleaned up, his codpiece had been replaced, and his team was standing at the entrance of the mine. Bulkhead was at the forefront, his wrecking ball still lying on the dusty floor. Optimus looked around for Bumblebee as his memories all flooded back to him; he found the smaller bot just beginning to stand up in triumph at finally being found.

He didn't pay attention to any of the words the members of his team were saying to one another, he was too caught up in thinking about what he had done only a short time ago. The yellow compact seemed as if nothing had happened, glancing at his commander just as he always had.

He'd taken the smaller bot's first time. Was Bumblebee sure he'd even wanted it to be him? Was _he_ even sure he wanted to be the little mech's first? It didn't matter now, what's done was done. He just hoped that nothing changed. He knew in the recesses of his processor that there couldn't be anything between them. What would the others think?

What would happen now?

Despite what transpired while he was stuck in the abandoned mine with the little brat, Optimus raised himself off of the ground and stood, dusting himself off, the only thought in his processor: though he might not be able to be with Bumblebee, he knew deep down, that he could not be without him anymore.


End file.
